


Свадебные колокола

by rozhanna



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozhanna/pseuds/rozhanna
Summary: Они лучшие друзья.





	Свадебные колокола

Неудавшийся поцелуй горчит на губах, как схваченная морозом рябина. 

— Неловко получилось.  
— Неловко? — Хэл удивлённо моргает. — Неловко — это не самое подходящее слово.

Барри стоит неподвижно, чувствуя себя паршиво. 

— Прости, — он говорит сбивчиво, путано, как вор, пойманный за руку. Ему никогда не нравилось уходить от ответов: — Не знаю, что на меня нашло. 

Его решимости хватило на пару секунд — на поцелуй, который мог получиться лёгким и ни к чему не обязывающим, но говорящим обо всём. 

На что он, вообще, надеялся? 

Будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой, то незамедлительно получил бы кулаком в челюсть, но Барри был собой, без всяких до и после. Он щурился на солнце и вспыхивал до ушей, и Хэлу ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как неловко отшутиться, испытывая смущение. 

Они лучшие друзья.

Друзья — да. 

Любовники — нет.

Никогда.

— Неплохо бы нам пропустить по стакану, а? — Джордан по-дружески закидывает руку ему на плечо, подбадривая. И жмурится, как кот, которому чешут за ухом, когда ноябрьское солнце бьёт им в лицо; Барри едва слышно, но всё же смеётся.

Ни к чему всё усложнять. 

В глазах Хэла смазанный поцелуй — это неуместная, глупая, но всего лишь шутка. Не самый худший расклад из тех, что могли бы быть. Только оставшись наедине, тот слегка касается губ кончиками пальцев — и сам себя едва ли понимает. Что-то меняется — неосязаемо, незримо. 

Что-то важное. 

Хэлу нравится Кэрол, всегда нравилась, как и другие женщины. Они будили в нём чувства, но чувства мимолётные и неглубокие, бесследно исчезающие в сумраке утра. 

C Барри всё по-другому.

C Барри, который никогда не опускает руки, что бы ни случилось, чьи глаза подёрнуты влажной пеленой от солёных ветров, а губы обветрены непогодой. C Барри, который прислоняется щекой к его плечу, когда затяжное, изматывающее сражение подходит к концу.

Возвращаясь в собственную квартиру под утро, Хэл внезапно падает лицом в подушку, зарывается в неё. И — не может. Ничего не может — ни забыть, ни привыкнуть, ни обмануть себя.

Кольцо не способно подсказать, как справиться с собственным сердцем, когда Аллена становится с каждым днём всё меньше в его жизни. 

— Я сделал Айрис предложение, — выдыхает тот как бы между прочим.  
— Всё настолько серьёзно?  
— Дату назначили? — с улыбкой интересуется Диана.  
— Тринадцатое марта, — Барри резво наматывает круги вокруг, убирая последствия магического представления, устроенного Эклипсо. 

Он улыбается — открыто и радостно, спрашивая с надеждой, не мог бы Джордан оказать одну услугу. Отказать ему в просьбе — это бессердечно и, наверное, жестоко, но Хэл хороший друг, поэтому соглашается быть шафером на свадьбе, которой предстоит стать событием года. 

В назначенный день волнения начинаются с самого утра. Небо голубое, ясное. Первая оттаявшая, дрожащая на ветру ветка, оттепель. На Айрис белоснежное платье, а подол и декольте, открывающее точёные плечи, украшают аппликации из кружева. 

Барри нервничает. 

В первых числах марта, ловя каждое его движение, Хэл понимает как никогда прежде, что влюблён. 

Слова священника звучат на всю церковь: — Если кто-то возражает против этого благословенного союза, говорите сейчас или умолкните навек.

В повисшей тишине можно расслышать плеск волн за стенами, как уходит с отливом океан, и Джордану хочется утонуть в нём, раствориться навсегда. 

Лучшие друзья не срывают свадьбу.

В губы, впрочем, тоже не целуют.

— Чёрт, — набрав полную грудь воздуха, Хэл поднимает голову к верху. На его губах играет усмешка, от которой невозможно не расплавиться, как масло на солнце: 

— Нельзя винить меня за то, что я попытаюсь.

Свадьбы Барри Аллена и Айрис Уэст не будет.


End file.
